Nice Shot
by Kirinenko
Summary: Haruka no sabe jugar al billar, Makoto le enseña... ¿o no? TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Arashe

ID: 914401

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Escuchen, chicos. Algo surgió y tengo que irme. ¿Podría uno de ustedes cerrar por mí?"

"No te preocupes, Sasabe-san. Yo puedo hacerlo"

"Gracias, Rei. Buen trabajo a todos. Nos vemos mañana"

El hombre mayor, propietario de la Cafetería Sasabe, se fue con un coro de "Nos vemos" y "Buenas noches" de los seis chicos dejados atrás para acabar de limpiar el lugar.

La Cafetería Sasabe empezó siendo pequeña como cualquier negocio en la ciudad de Iwatobi pero su presentación innovadora le ayudó a ganarse un gran número de habituales y en poco tiempo creció. Ahora que fama llegó más lejos de lo que nadie esperaba, no era inesperado el recibir visitas de clientes de fuera de la ciudad. En otras palabras, la loca idea de Sasabe –un café con temática de casino – resultó ser un éxito.

El 'bar' no contenía bebidas alcohólicas, era un café después de todo y en su mayoría frecuentado por adolescentes. Detrás del mostrador, los miembros del personal – por lo menos dos a la vez – llevaban uniformes de camarero y realizaban pequeños y a veces elaborados malabares mientras preparaban un pedido. Siempre moviéndose alrededor de uno a otro con practicada facilidad, lanzando los ingredientes uno tras otro mientras todos simplemente podían mirar con asombro como podían hacer todo eso sin tirar nada o derramar ni una sola gota.

En el pequeño escenario instalado a un lado, los clientes podían disfrutar de un pequeño espectáculo de magia realizado por uno de los camareros. Sus espectáculos estaban programados algunas veces durante el día, y siempre tenían algo diferente. El mago con anteojos siempre se enorgullecía de sorprender y deleitar a sus espectadores con sus hermosas actuaciones.

Repartidas por el establecimiento estaba las mesas de juego que iban desde el póker hasta el lanzamiento de dados. La idea aquí no era apostar dinero real. La persona pagaría una pequeña cuota, recibiría unas cuantas fichas y sería libre de jugar a lo que quisiera tanto como quisiera, siempre y cuando todavía tuviera algunas fichas que 'apostar'. Y si se las arreglaban para conseguir suficientes de ellas, podían cambiarlas por pequeños premios como muñecos de peluche o un juego.

Todo era diferente de lo que la gente de Iwatobi estaba acostumbrada. Es por eso que ellos, sobre todo los adolescentes, se volvían locos con ello. Por supuesto, el personal lleno de hombres y mujeres jóvenes atractivos era una gran ventaja.

"¡Todo hecho! ¿Y vosotros?" preguntó Nagisa después de dejar la escoba.

"Creo que hemos terminado" respondió Aiichirou mientras terminaba de limpiar la última mesa.

"Genial. Así que, ¿tenéis algún plan para esta noche?" preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Uh, ¿Nagisa? No me gusta la mirada en tu cara" dijo Makoto con clara preocupación en su rostro.

"No es nada malo, Mako-chan. Solo estaba pensando que podríamos tener un poco de diversión. Somos los únicos adolescentes en la ciudad que no disfrutamos de jugar aquí porque siempre estamos demasiado ocupados trabajando"

"Nagisa-kun tiene razón. Creo que la única vez que vine aquí antes de conseguir este trabajo fue cuando vine a hablar con Sasabe-san sobre la solicitud de empleo"

"Eres un nerd, Rei. ¿Quién viene a un sitio como este sólo a conseguir trabajo?"

"Uh… ¿Rin-senpai? ¿No hicimos lo mismo?"

"¡No, no lo hicimos!" Rin frunció el ceño al chico más joven que dirigió su mirada a un divertido Rei "Vinimos a ver este sitio y vimos el cartel de "Se busca" y nos presentamos. Pero vinimos a jugar, ¿escuchas? ¡A jugar!"

"Lo que digas, Rin-san" el pelirrojo resopló con irritación por eso y dirigió su atención de vuelta al rubio "No me importa quedarme un rato. ¿A qué quieres jugar exactamente?"

Nagisa echó un vistazo alrededor, a todos los juegos, mientras pensaba y se tocaba con un dedo la barbilla "¡Ah! ¿Qué tal al póker?"

"¡Joder no!"

"¿Qué? Pero, Rin-chan, ¿por qué no?" se quejó el rubio "¡El póker es tan divertido!"

"¿De verdad quieres jugar con eso?" preguntó Rin con un brazo extendido hacia su izquierda. Los ojos de todos siguieron la dirección en la que estaba señalando para acabar con sus miradas fijas en el rostro usualmente estoico de Haruka.

Jugar al póker – o a cualquier juego de cartas, para el caso – con Haruka era un poco…. Todos ellos tenían su propia versión de lo que era, que iban desde 'injusto' a cualquier número de coloridas palabrotas que era mejor dejar sin decir.

Lo intentaron antes y siempre acababa del mismo modo. Nadie podía saber si Haruka estaba de farol – lo cual era la mayor parte del tiempo – ni siquiera Makoto con sus asombrosos poderes de "lectura mental". Y cada vez que alguien – normalmente Rin o Nagisa – decidía que había tenido suficiente y se lanzaban, era siempre el momento en que no iba de farol. Como mínimo, era frustrante.

"Rin, no llames 'eso' a Haru. Tiene un nombre" regañó con suavidad el moreno.

"Lo que sea. No me digas que quieres jugar con él, Makoto"

"Uh" el moreno miró a su novio, viendo el brillo divertido en los ojos azules, Makoto rio ligeramente y sonrió de un modo deslumbrante en dirección a Haruka antes de mirar a sus amigos "¿Quizás deberíamos jugar a otra cosa?"

"¿Qué os parece a tirar los dados?" sugirió Aiichirou.

"¡No! He hecho eso todo el día. Quiero algo diferente"

"¿Qué tal algo de billar entonces, Nagisa-kun?"

"¡Sí! Eso podría ser divertido. ¡Vamos!" el rubio estaba ya marchando hacia las mesas de billar sin darle a nadie tiempo de decir nada sobre el tema.

"Supongo que eso es todo, entonces" dijo Makoto antes de seguir al más bajo con Haruka cerca de él.

"Makoto"

"¿Sí, Haru?"

"…No puedo jugar"

"¿Eh?" habló Haruka tan suavemente que Makoto no estaba seguro de haberle oído bien, pero la mirada en el rostro del adolescente se lo confirmó "¿No sabes cómo?"

Haru giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado con un pequeño puchero y un ligero rubor en las mejillas. '¡Haru es tan adorable!' pensó Makoto con una sonrisa pero antes de poder decir nada una voz diferente se unió a la conversación.

"Ah. Así que hay cosas que ni siquiera tu puedes hacer, ¿eh, Haru?" exclamó Rin con una carcajada.

"Cállate" respondió Haruka con un tono indiferente, en absoluto desconcertado por el comentario de Rin.

El pelirrojo les dedicó una sonrisa antes de seguir su camino para unirse a sus otros amigos.

"No te preocupes, Haru. Yo te enseñaré" le aseguró Makoto con una de las hermosas sonrisas que reservaba solamente para Haruka antes de empezar a preparar la mesa para ellos. El moreno estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que se perdió los ojos azules viéndole fijamente con adoración.

Haruka dejó salir un resoplido molesto por enésima vez en la última media hora. Makoto era un profesor maravilloso; era paciente, daba explicaciones sencillas, lo demostraba una y otra vez y tranquilizaba a su 'estudiante', sin perder la sonrisa amable ni una vez.

A pesar de eso, sin importar cuanto lo intentase, no hacía ningún progreso desde su primer intento. Haruka notó mientras observaba la bola blanca que acababa de golpear, hacer su camino hacia uno de los huecos del extremo opuesto de la mesa, pasando tan lejos como se podía de todas las de colores que se suponía tenía que golpear.

Su irritación solamente creció al escuchar a Rin y Nagisa reírse en su patético intento desde la mesa de al lado de la suya. Les miró sin prestar atención a Makoto "No te preocupes, Haru. Solo necesitas un poco más de práctica" su mirada solamente se intensifico cuando vio a Rin colar la bola roja pero se sintió un poco mejor cuando falló el siguiente.

"Makoto, ¿en qué fallo?" miró a su novio con determinación en los ojos. No dejaría que esos dos siguiesen riéndose de él. ¡Estaba intentándolo!

"Bueno…"

"Si me permite, Haruka-senpai" Rei se ajustó las gafas y se colocó para tomar su turno "Primero, tienes elegir qué tipo de disparo necesitas hacer a continuación. ¿Ofensa? ¿Defensa? ¿Un poco de ambos? Para jugar mejor en defensa, por ejemplo, necesitas entender que el 100% de la velocidad se transfiere a la bola en un golpe completo pero el 25% de la velocidad de la bola blanca se mantiene en un cuarto de la bola, un 50% de la mitad de la bola golpea y–"

"Rei-chan, ¡¿en qué idioma estás hablado?!"

"En serio, Rei, solo haz el maldito disparo ya"

"Si, eso sería lo mejor, Rei-san. Creo que solo asustaste a Haruka-san"

Todos miraron a Haruka par simplemente encontrarle mirando a Makoto con los ojos muy abiertos, como si preguntase '¿Eso es lo que me falta?'

"Oh, no. ¡No, Haru!" el moreno agitó las manos alrededor como si disipara el pensamiento "Tampoco sabía nada de eso. De hecho, creo que Rei es el único que entiende lo que acaba de decir" recibió murmullos de acuerdo de todos para asombro de Rei.

"Aquí, tengo una idea. Prepárate para hacer un tiro" dijo Makoto mientras sacaba la bola blanca del hueco en el que cayó y la puso de nuevo en su posición inicial.

Haruka hizo lo que se le dijo. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, con el pulgar y el índice de la mano izquierda formando una 'V' con el palo colocado en el hueco que formaban. Su mano derecha agarrando la parte de atrás del palo de un modo algo suelto, postura relajada, la muñeca apuntando hacia abajo para evitar que se moviese hacia los lados. A todos los efectos, la postura de Haruka era perfecta. Makoto no podía entender por qué no podía hacer el disparo.

"Ahora," Makoto se colocó detrás de Haruka, inclinándose sobre la espalda de su novio. Cubrió las manos más pequeñas con las suyas, haciendo unos pocos ajustes en la posición del otro "centra tu cabeza para que tu ojo dominante se alinee con el centro del taco del palo"

Haruka se estremeció al escuchar la suave voz de Makoto justo al lado de su oreja. La sensación de su respiración caliente al lado de su cara combinado con su peso descansando ligeramente en su espalda estaba dándole al adolescente más bajo pensamientos no muy inocentes.

"Inclínate un poco más para que estés más cerca de la mesa"

Eso le dio una idea, con un brillo malicioso apareció en sus ojos azules, Haruka hizo lo que le dijo, inclinándose y 'accidentalmente' presionando su trasero contra la entrepierna de Makoto.

"¿Así? ¿Está bien?" preguntó con voz abochornada. Pudo solamente sonreír al escuchar el jadeo de Makoto.

"S-Sí. E-Esta bien. Uh…" jadeó de nuevo cuando Haruka empezó a mover lentamente sus caderas contra él "H-Haru, intenta hacer el disparo ahora" se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que un gemido se le escapara. ¡Haruka apenas empezaba y ya le estaba volviendo loco!

"De acuerdo"

Y por primera vez esa noche, la bola de Haruka finalmente hizo contacto y todas las de colores se dispersaron por la mesa.

"Buen disparo, Haru" susurró Makoto en su oreja, sus manos moviéndose por los brazos de Haruka, sobre sus hombros, bajando a sus costados, descansando en sus caderas, todavía moviéndose contra él.

El moreno dio suaves y cálidos besos en el largo cuello ante él. El adolescente más pequeño echó su cabeza a un lado para darle más espacio. Se echó hacia atrás para sentir mejor el musculoso pecho de Makoto presionando su espalda, dejando salir un suave gemido cuando su novio mordisqueó su sensible oreja.

Ambos adolescentes se congelaron cuando escucharon a alguien aclararse la garganta. A la par, miraron hacia el otro lado de la mesa para descubrir a sus cuatro amigos mirándoles con varios niveles de vergüenza.

' _¡Olvidé que estaban aquí!'_ pensó Makoto, sintiendo su rostro ardiendo. No podía alejarse del más bajo o los otros verían la obvia evidencia del efecto que Haruka había provocado en él. Sin otra elección, escondió su rostro en el hombro de su novio.

"¡Ah, Rin-chan! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Estaba mejorando"

Por supuesto, Nagisa sería el menos avergonzando por todo esto; tenía una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. Mientras tanto, Rei e Aiichirou estaba compitiendo para ver cuál podía ponerse más rojo, mirando todo el tiempo a cualquier otra cosa menos a la pareja.

"No sé quién es el más pervertido. Tú, por gustarte eso, o esos dos, ¡por hacerlo en frente de todos!" exclamó Rin, igual de rojo que los otros dos pero nadie podía decir si era por la vergüenza o la irritación, seguramente ambos.

"Olvidamos que estabais aquí"

"Lo hiciste" resopló Rin ante el comentario calmado de Haruka.

"Además, podrías haberte ido en cualquier momento" añadió el de ojos azules, alzando una ceja como si dijese 'Si no te gusta, ¿por qué estabas mirando?'

Incluso sin la habilidad de Makoto para leer mentes, la pregunta de Haruka era clara para Rin que se molestó más, pero sin ninguna buena respuesta, solo se cruzó de brazos y murmuró por lo bajo sobre las parejas estúpidas y sus estúpidos comportamientos.

Finalmente, Makoto terminó de recomponerse, soltando a su novio y preguntando, negándose a mirar a cualquiera de sus amigos a los ojos "¿Tal vez deberíamos irnos ya?" con el asentimiento de Haruka, añadió "De acuerdo, cogeré nuestras cosas del vestuario, podemos cambiarnos nuestros uniformes en casa ¿Puedes poner las bolas en los bolsitos laterales, Haru?"

"Claro"

Haruka observo a Makoto retirarse a la habitación de atrás, tan pronto como estuvo fuera de la vista, el adolescente caminó alrededor de la mesa, estudiando cuidadosamente la posición de las bolas.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo ahora, Haru? No me digas que realmente necesitas ayuda para recogerlas"

"Estoy bien" dijo Haruka cogiendo la bola blanca y colocándola en el lugar apropiado. Tomó la misma postura que había estado usando toda la noche, preparándose para hacer un disparo.

"Ah, Haru-chan solo quería dar el tiro final"

"¿Realmente puede hacerlo sin Makoto todo pegado a él?"

Ambos amigos se rieron por el comentario, los ojos centrados en Haruka. En el siguiente instante, la sonrisa desapareció de sus rostros. Con los ojos muy abiertos los cuatro amigos fueron testigos de Haruka colando todas las bolas con un solo golpe. ¡¿Pero cómo?!

En ese momento Makoto volvía con ambas bolsas "¿Listo para irnos? ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con sus caras? ¿Sucedió algo?"

"No, solo están siendo raros. Vámonos Makoto"

"Si tú lo dices, Haru" el moreno les lanzó una mirada preocupada a los otros chicos pero siguió caminando hacia la puerta. Se lo dirían si algo iba mal, mientras tanto no presionaría "Adiós a todos"

Haruka se colgó la bolsa al hombro y les lanzó una mirada a los todavía aturdidos muchachos. Llevando su dedo índice a sus labios ligeramente sonrientes en un 'shh!', les guiñó y siguió a su novio, saliendo por la puerta.


End file.
